The facility has two objectives. First, its mission is to provide state-of-the-art light microscopy instrumentation for the Lab of Receptor Biology and Gene Expression. Second, the facility provides support to anyone in the CCR who requires assistance with fluorescence imaging. Present work in the facility revolves around four different general techniques: structural studies such as colocalization of different fluorescent markers, time-lapse analysis to follow how cellular components change over time, fluorescence recovery after photobleaching to measure mobilities and binding of cell molecues and fluorescence resonance energy transfer to measure molecular interactions in live or fixed specimens.